


A Little Tied Up

by arioseDreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arioseDreamer/pseuds/arioseDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck me like you mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always mean it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pottymouthno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottymouthno/gifts).



> This is nothing but pure, unadulterated smut.
> 
> Promised it months ago to Jay, and haven't gotten to finishing it until I needed a finals-week distraction.
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://ariosedreamer.tumblr.com).
> 
> Enjoy!

Jean could see him working in the mirror, the freckled face a mask of concentration. His own body blocked Marco’s handiwork, but Jean didn’t need to see it to know exactly what was going on behind his back. He could close his eyes and easily imagine the slender fingers at work, artfully tying intricate knots in the thick rope that pulled his arms behind his back. But he didn’t close his eyes. Jean watched through the dresser mirror—it was the perfect height to look into from his position kneeling upright on the bed—while Marco finished the last knot and gave the rope a final tug to ensure it was secure. Didn’t want Jean wriggling out of it after all…

 

Of all his fetishes, Jean was thrilled Marco shared this one. Something about the ropes that bound his arms behind his back—sometimes to his ankles, sometimes over his head to the bedframe—was extremely sexy. It turned him on, and he loved the way it turned his boyfriend on too. His boyfriend who was sucking on his neck now. Jean watched in the mirror the way Marco’s dark locks hid his face when he bent his head to press his lips against Jean’s neck and shoulders. Jean leaned into it, closing his eyes as he voiced a soft groan of pleasure. Opening his eyes, he could see clearly in the mirror his body’s reaction to Marco’s treatment of it.

 

Meeting Marco’s eyes in the mirror, Jean knew Marco could see it too. Wickedly, he cupped his bound hands around Marco’s own erection, rubbing his palms against the hardened flesh since his position didn’t allow for a better hold of it. Marco moaned low in his ear, his voice a sultry baritone that sent arousal flooding through Jean’s body, rather than the bright tenor that greeted their friends throughout the day. No, this voice was just for him, and Jean was intent on keeping it that way.

 

Marco had had enough of Jean’s impatient fondling. He moved to the side of Jean, which sent the blond falling onto his back on the bed, feet still beneath him and his knees spread to accommodate the new position. Jean’s body bounced once or twice on the mattress. When he was still, he glared ineffectively at Marco, who only grinned in response and leaned over to kiss Jean on the nose. “Sorry baby,” he murmured in that sweet baritone. “Can’t let you get me all hot and bothered before we’re ready to go.”

 

“You’re already hot and bothered, jerk,” Jean shot back. “Just fucking touch me already and stop being a tease!”

 

“Nah,” Marco said as he traced curving patterns lightly across Jean’s chest. “It’s worth it to tease all those expressions onto your face. Did you know you have the greatest range of facial expressions when we have sex? I’ve never seen you so expressive any other time. It’s beautiful.” Marco dragged his fingers down Jean’s body as he spoke. Down, down, down to his thigh where Marco slid his fingers to the sensitive skin on the inner side and slowly brought them closer to Jean’s crotch. Jean squirmed, unable to do anything but buck his hips under Marco’s caress. The ropes binding his forearms chaffed against his back.

 

Jean couldn’t help the expressions that moved tiny muscles in his face at his lover’s touch. He shifted beneath Marco, desperate for friction of any sort. Jean spread his knees further apart to try to loosen the cramping muscles of his thighs and calves. Marco was the flexible one. Jean could tie him up almost any way he pleased and Marco would still manage to contort around him somehow, tangling them up while Jean fucked him thoroughly.

 

The mixed memory and fantasy sent unbearable waves of arousal to the pit of Jean’s stomach. “C’mon, Marco,” he whined “ _Please._ ”

 

Marco leaned down to kiss Jean. “Well, since you said ‘please’…” Marco’s fingers slid up Jean’s thigh to massage the base of his cock. Marco was idly kissing his way down Jean’s squirming body while murmurs of praise and wordless moans bubbled unsuppressed from the other boy’s lips. When Marco pressed a kiss to the tip of Jean’s cock, the stream of vocalizations cut off in a pleased gasp.

 

“God, Marco—” Jean muttered when his voice was working again. “That’s fantastic—ohmygod!” He hummed and groaned in unabashed pleasure. Marco hollowed out his cheeks around Jean’s cock and drew him slowly into his mouth as deep as he could, his lips nearly touching the fingers that kept gently massaging the base. He flattened his tongue against the underside, feeling Jean’s pulse hot and heavy against it, and bobbed his head a couple times. Then, pinning Jean’s hips to the bed with his free hand, Marco sucked.

 

The moan that tore itself out of Jean’s throat was carnal, and Marco felt it deep in his gut. He kept Jean pinned to the bed and sucked and swallowed around his boyfriend’s member. Jean tried not to rock his hips up, but it was mostly Marco’s hand holding him down that prevented it. Feeling Marco’s tongue pressed softly against his dick, feeling his mouth and throat convulse around it, was pushing him so close to the edge.

 

He was too focused on that feeling that he hadn’t noticed Marco had stopped fondling his cock until that hand pressed a slick finger against his entrance. This time, only a soft “oh” escaped his lips as fingers slick with cold lube probed the sensitive skin. Marco stopped sucking to devote more attention to Jean’s ass. While one hand made loose, lazy strokes around Jean’s dick, the other pressed first one, then two fingers into the hot enclosure of his body. Jean whined in mild discomfort as Marco’s fingers stretched him and probed inside, but it didn’t hurt and he loosened up considerably under Marco’s ministrations. Marco crooked his fingers as Jean relaxed around him, drawing babbled streams of nonsense from him while Jean fought to keep his control.

 

“Marco, fuck me,” came the demand. Marco withdrew his hands slowly from his boyfriend’s body. Jean caught his eye with an intense stare, full enough of lust that Marco was almost prepared to enter him dry. Now desperate to keep his own control, Marco instead leaned lazily over Jean, kissing him slowly, tangling fingers in his hair, pressing every inch of their bodies from shoulder to groin together and grinding his hips against Jean’s to give himself some relief. “Damnit, Marco,” Jean whined into another kiss. He bit at Marco’s lips every time the other boy gave him the opportunity. “I said ‘fuck me,’ not ‘see how many ways we can tease Jean before he comes without being properly fucked.’ So come on,” he bucked his hips up against Marco’s downward grind. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

 

“I always mean it.”

 

“I know you do. Now show me.” Jean was practically begging. At this point, he would’ve done it too—begged Marco for his cock, let the dark-haired boy dirty talk him and call him a slut. Anything to get Marco back inside him.

 

But as it turned out he didn’t need to. Marco was warming lube in his palm, a condom already rolled onto his dick. Jean bit his lip, hands fisting in the sheets as he stared unabashedly while Marco spread the lube over his dick. _C’mon, Jean. Grandmothers, public toilets, things that are definitely not sexy. You do not need to come watching Marco jerk his di—but oh my fuck did he just_ moan _?_

 

Jean couldn’t hide the whine that had been building up in the back of his throat. Marco heard it and smiled wickedly. “What was that, Jean?” _Oh, that fucker._

 

“Why don’t you put that cock of yours to work and I’ll say it again.” _Saved it._

Marco was more than happy to oblige. He covered his boyfriend’s body with his own, fingers finding and probing his entrance one last time before sliding inside Jean’s body. Jean pushed his mouth against Marco’s and they swallowed each other’s moans of pleasure. Marco paused, panting into Jean’s shoulder while he shifted experimentally. “You can move,” Jean said, his voice barely above a breathy whisper because, oh _God_ it felt so good.

 

If Jean thought he’d been on cloud nine before, he had been wrong. Marco pulled away to thrust back in, making a few passes before settling into a steady rhythm that blew him away. Jean shifted beneath him, spreading himself as far as he could manage to give Marco better access to his body, tilting his hips beneath Marco’s hands to try to get him to hit that sweet spot…

 

“Oh, god, oh fuck, fuck, _Marco_ ,” Jean moaned, arching into the thrust as his boyfriend’s dick hit his prostate. “Do that again. Just like that, yeah…” Marco shifted to accommodate the angle and plunged back in again, drawing out heady moans from Jean’s lips. He might have screamed once—Jean wasn’t sure. He didn’t care about much of anything past the way Marco was nothing but perfection. The flush darkening his freckled cheeks was perfect. The wanton expression on his face while they fucked was perfect. The way he pushed inside Jean and hit the sensitive nerves _just right_ …

 

Jean shivered at another well aimed thrust and strained against the ropes that bound his arms. The way it was chaffing his skin was a little uncomfortable but he was too far gone to care. Still, he pulled against the bindings, desiring desperately to cling to Marco. Marco noticed and leant down to join their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Jean returned it hungrily, kissing back and barely taking a second to breathe. He almost missed the desperate whisper of, “Jean, I’m so close” when Marco’s pace faltered. He bucked his hips against Marco’s wavering thrust.

 

“Me too,” he groaned back. “Don’t—don’t stop yet, right Marco?”

 

Marco groaned wordlessly in response, thrusting shallowly in and out of Jean and breathing shuddering sighs into Jean’s neck as he tried to rein himself in. Jean moved, dealing with temporary discomfort to maneuver his legs out from under himself and wrap them around Marco’s hips. “It’s okay,” he whispered, tensing his thighs around Marco. “Give it all you got and fuck me like you mean it, remember?”

 

“I always mean it.”

 

“So you’ve said.”

 

“Should’ve fucking… tied your wrists to your ankles,” Marco murmured, but thrust deeply again with a moan.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Jean sassed, pretending that Marco cursing and dirty talking in that warm baritone wasn’t the fucking sexiest thing he’s heard all week. The pace was significantly slower, dragged out as Marco shuddered near his climax and Jean’s legs trembled as he wrapped them higher around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

With one last forceful thrust, Marco peaked and Jean squeezed gently around him, pushing himself to orgasm. Marco pulled out when the aftershocks of both their orgasms left them boneless and thoroughly fucked out. He tied off the condom and threw it away before coming back to Jean.

 

He pulled the other man into his arms and kissed him chastely while untying the knots that pulled Jean’s arms behind his back. Free of the bindings, Jean immediately wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck, tangling his fingers in the short, dark hair. They broke the kiss and snuggled closer, basking in the afterglow of good sex.

 

Marco unwrapped Jean’s arms from around his neck and started kissing the red marks rubbed onto pale skin. “Sorry, Jean,” he said. “I think I tied it a little too tight. Does it hurt?”

 

“Nah, not really,” Jean replied. “It’ll be fine in a bit, don’t worry about it.” He cupped Marco’s face in his hands and kissed him again, slow and sweet, before turning and settling into his arms. “Man, I’m exhausted.”

 

“Let’s sleep,” Marco offered, kissing the back of Jean’s neck. Cuddling was always a post-coital option, and Marco took full advantage of the fact that Jean was exponentially more cuddly after sex than any other time. He pulled Jean closer to his chest and curved around the blond’s slightly smaller frame.

 

Jean smiled, and settled back against Marco’s warm body. He reached out blindly to tug a blanket over both of them. As they both relaxed into comfortable positions, Jean snagged Marco’s hand and tugged it to his chest, lacing his fingers through the spaces between Marco’s. Marco smiled and nuzzled into Jean’s shoulder, pleased with the feeling of Jean’s strong steady heartbeat below their joined hands.


End file.
